Am I Broken?
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Kuwabara saves Yusuke from being hit by a car, unable to bear the thought of his best friend getting hurt or killed again. Now Kuwabara has one question: Is he broken?


disclaimer i own not one thing...though if you give me a pickle i'll be so happi and write you your own story!  
  
Heero:Who'd want that.  
  
Ouch. very ouch. I just want a pickle. So I'm making fair trade. Pickle for story.  
  
Wufei:Thats not fair at all...your story's suck.  
  
T_T my muses abuse me.oh yes i own nothing and song is owned by zwan.  
  
"Kuwabara your going to be okay!" Yusuke yelled as the docters wheeled him into a room. Blood covered the young man's face, and his eyes were closed. A mask was on hic face, helping him breathe something he could not accomplish on his own.  
  
"Ur...Urameshi..."The man whispered hoarsly.   
  
~if only i die  
  
just once in my life~  
  
"You can't come in here sir...I'm sorry." A docter told Yuske Urameshi. He stopped starring as they rushed Kuwabara into a room. Yusuke gripped one of Kuwabara's gloves in his hands.   
  
It was winter.  
  
And it was cold. Kuwabara had dressed smartly, but Yusuke had forgotton a coat.   
  
He ran inside to get it, and a car. A car that had killed him once before appeared out of nowhere. He heard the skidding of brakes and felt someone shove him. He seized his saviors gloves.  
  
~if only to try  
  
to take a guess, to be the best~  
  
"Yusuke!" Kurama showed up not 15 minutes later, Hiei tailing behind him.  
  
"How is he?" Kurama asked taking Yusuke by the shoulder. "Hes...Hes..." Yusuke gripped the glove harder.  
  
Kurama notticed and pulled Yusuke to him hugging him gently. "He got hit by a car! A car!" Yusuke sobbed, "Cars kill...their worse than demons and monsters combined!"Yusuke swore.   
  
Since his accident he'd always felt a deep, unknown cause of fear from the cars on the street. Why should he fear these cars?   
  
He feared them because they struck when you were relaxed, and wern't ready for attack.  
  
They struck when you were vulrunable.  
  
~a feeling i hide  
  
that runs this world, that keeps us alive  
  
i want you to climb with me~  
  
"Stupid ugly fool!"Yusuke sobbed pulling roughly away from Kurama. "If he dies I'm gonna spit on his grave!" Yusuke clenched his fists. "Stupid! Jerk! I HOPE HE DIES!!"   
  
Hiei suprised Yusuke by punching him. "Yusuke...don't say things you don't mean...You'll regret them later..."Hiei said knowingly looking away from the taller man.  
  
~until i die of a broken heart  
  
a broken heart~  
  
Yusuke sunk to the floor and sobbed. "Don't die...don't die. Not like this...you deserve a noble death...or to die an old warrior....you can't be taken by an accident!"  
  
Hiei notticed a nurse and stormed up to her. "Why aren't you in there helping Kuwabara?" Hiei demanded, only receiving a bored stare. "YOU FOOLISH HUMAN! HE IS IN THERE DYEING AND YOU DO NOTHING WHEN YOU KNOW YOU CAN!"   
  
He would have lunged for her, but Kurama grabbed hold of him. "This isn't helping Kuwabara...or Yusuke...all we can do is wait..."  
  
~until i die of a broken heart  
  
a broken heart~  
  
A docter came walking out of Kuwabara's room, a clipbored in hand. "Tell me..."Yusuke said softly. "Tell me some good news..."  
  
~until i die~  
  
Yusuke trembled. "No...NO!! YOU...YOUR LIEING!!" Yusuke roared, grabbing the docter.  
  
Kurama shook, his hands covering his mouth. "Oh God...Oh God, Oh God, no."  
  
Hiei starred at the docter, and with no warning left.  
  
~the heart of a child  
  
is in your hands now~  
  
Yusuke walked in his room and saw Kuwabara sitting up. Kuwabara looked at him and greeted him with a smile. "Hello." He said, giving his friend the thumbs up.  
  
Kuwabara starred back at him and gave a wild grin. He waved wildly, his hand flopping around. "Uh...UH!" Kuwabara gurgled. Yusuke took his hand, "Your gonna be okay...Kuwabara...everything will be okay."  
  
"Do you want us to take care of him...he has very bad brain damage...you'll have to teach him how to talk...and do everything all over again!" The docter said taking Yusuke's shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to take care of him...his sister would have wanted me too..." Yusuke replied in a whisper, rembering Shizuru's death.  
  
~so let's see you smile  
  
'cause i'm not impressed with your loneliness  
  
and it's been a while~  
  
*2 YEARS LATER*  
  
"Kurama...hey! How are you?" Yusuke flung open the door welcoming in Kurama, and Hiei. "Hey Yusuke..." Kurama said with a smile.   
  
The 3 friends entered the living room, to see Kuwabara in a wheel chair. Hiei casually appraoched him. "How is your reading going?"   
  
Kuwabara starred vaccantly for a moment, and pointed at the childs book. "C...ca..cat." Kuwabara grinned like a babe, pleased with himself, but the others felt their hearts break.  
  
~since you forgave all your changes made  
  
so let's count the miles together~  
  
*More years later*  
  
"Yus...Yusuke...why...why am I bro...broken?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke, in his slow stammering manner. Yusuke countinued tucking in covers around Kuwabara. "Your not broken...You've...You've just changed." Yuske explained.  
  
Kuwabara smiled. "Okay...a...as long as...I...I...I'm not broken."  
  
~until i die of a broken heart  
  
a broken heart~  
  
"HES BARELY 25, HE CAN'T DIE!! I'VE BEEN TAKING CARE OF HIM FOR OVER 7 YEARS! HES BEEN DOING FINE!" Yusuke bellowed at the docter. "Yusuke..." the docter sighed.   
  
"We told you of what could happen...and it seems that it has. No matter how good your taking care of him...He was too injured that day...Hes dyeing."  
  
Yusuke shook his head sobbing. "He can't! HE CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?! All you high-and-mighty people are the same! THE SAME! Always saying what can't and can happen! WELL, I'M TELLING YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE MY BEST FRIEND!"   
  
Yusuke salmmed the door on his way out.  
  
~until i die of a broken heart  
  
a broken heart~  
  
Kurama read the letter 80 times. Each time expecting the words to change.  
  
Kurama placed the letter down shaking. He reached for a small book.   
  
Opening it up, he flipped through the pages stopping at one picture.  
  
Himself and Hiei were laughing at the scene before them, as Yusuke drew on Kuwabara's face. Making the cat-lover look like a cat.   
  
"Ku...Kuwabara...stupid..." He shut the book. "Stupid mortal. Its only a shame that your going to die. Only a shame." Tears splashed down on the cover, and the pale shaking hands.  
  
~until i die of a broken heart  
  
a broken heart~  
  
Hiei watched Kurama cry in his hand,s and he himself, read the discarded letter.   
  
He read the letter, and tossed it on the ground. He wandered away finding himself at Genkai's. When memories, he wished that would stay buried, surfaced.   
  
It was dark and the 4 were on their last mission...with Kuwabara. Hiei was watching the human. He always had his eyes closed, but he did not sleep easily as the others assumed.   
  
And curiosity paluged Hiei.  
  
"Human...why do you do that...close your eyes, but never sleep?"  
  
"I'm dreaming."Kuwabara answerd immediantly. Hiei raised his brow and Kuwabara opened his eyes. "I don't dream when I sleep, so I dream before I go to bed. I dream 'till the very end."  
  
Hiei was silent and then snorted. "Baka."  
  
"Good night Hiei."  
  
Hiei shook his head shaking away the momeory, and some tear gems.  
  
~until i die~  
  
Yusuke held his best friend's hands that night. He watched his chest raise with each breath.  
  
Then finally...it stopped.  
  
~if only i die  
  
just once in my life  
  
if only to try together~  
  
Yusuke watched as they buried his best friend. If he could change the past...he would have doven out of the way. Sparing both their lives. Yusuke, would not have stood there. He knew...if he had another chance...he would dive out of the way.  
  
~until i die of a broken heart  
  
a broken heart~  
  
"Yusuke!" Kurama and Hiei jogged up to him. "Wait...Yusuke..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Before you go...Promise me...Promise me..."  
  
"What Kurama?"  
  
"Promise me you won't kill yourself!"  
  
~until i die of a broken heart  
  
a broken heart~  
  
Yusuke turned to look at them.  
  
"Why would I want to do that..." Kurama gave a releived smile.  
  
~until i die of a broken heart  
  
a broken heart~  
  
"...When I'm already dead inside?"  
  
Yusuke's dead eye turned away from the two's horrified faces, and he left.  
  
Gripping Kuwabara's glove.  
  
~until i die~ 


End file.
